


howlers to you

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Howlers (Harry Potter), M/M, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: “I BLOODY LOVE YE, MATE”Dean grew red at the clear voice full of irish accent that the howler in front of his face mimicked.





	howlers to you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "imagine wizards sending howlers to their friends telling them how much they love them"  
> But I went a bit out of track; they aren't friends here.  
> Sue me.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd and messy.  
> Please, love it.

 

 

“I BLOODY LOVE YE, MATE”

Dean grew red at the clear voice full of irish accent that the howler in front of his face mimicked. At his side, he could hear Ginny snicker and surely try to hide the smile growing in her face. Neville in front of him looked somewhat yet surprised and at the same time amused.

“YE HAVE THE MOST GORGEOUS EYES I’VE SEEN AND THE WAY YE LOOK AT THE WORLD AMAZES ME”

He wasn’t sure when he covered his face with his hands, but decided to stop doing it. Dean swallowed thickly, finally looking around and facing reality. Just a few people were lookin at his way. Almost all of them with smiles on their faces, a couple of them just looking somewhat confused. 

“YE ARE SO TALENTED I CAN’T BLOODY BELIEVE IT SOMETIMES”

Ginny chuckled at his side, making him look at her. Her eyes glimmed with what could be only described as pure happiness, making him blush a little bit more. Dean tried to think if it was normal for ex-partners to be so happy for each other or if he was just really bloody lucky.

“YER SMILE MAKES EVERYTHING SHINES AND YE ARE REALLY GOOD AT CHESS TOO”

Now he was the one chuckling, letting out a soft laugh later. He could feel his chest swell in pride and happiness. The red on his face wasn’t subduing but it didn’t matter, it now felt like a badge showing off how blessed he felt right now.

“I BLOODY FUCKING LOVE YE MATE, I REALLY DO, I REALLY REALLY DO”

And with that the howler started to destroy itself under his own gaze tinted with a bit of sadness. That was the only thing that he disliked trully. The fact that the howlers were ment to disappear after they fullfiled the task. He wanted to save them up, hold them dear on a box under his bed, like the dried flowers and leaves and the bits of burned down things that came out of sudden explotions. The tiny bits of immediate and ethereal bits of the love they shared. Demanded to be felt and not saved.

Dean smiled down at the remains of the magical trincket. Later he grabbed some ink and a piece of parchment and started to write down, without minding Ginny’s eyes on him.

Next morning he would be the one sending a howler to Seamus.


End file.
